dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Lillian Weinberg
is a character in the manga Dr. Stone. She was a famous American songstress and NASA astronaut that boarded the International Space Station (ISS) alongside Senku's father, Byakuya Ishigami, and witnessed the petrification of all human life on Earth's surface. Appearance Lillian was a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair, tied into a ponytail with a ribbon. She shares a strong resemblance to Kohaku and Ruri, as well as many of the women of Ishigami Village, denoting her heritage as their ancestor. Whilst on the ISS, she wore white-striped trackpants, like her fellow astronauts, and a black tank-top. After spending 3 years on the island, most of Lilian's clothes had fallen apart, leaving her in a makeshift sleeveless shirt, shorts, and going completely barefoot. Eventually, Lillian was left in a makeshift tan dress of sorts and continued to go barefoot. Based on her appearance and her last name, it can be reasonably assumed that she is likely of German descent. Personality Lillian was a kind and shy young woman. She showed a bit of a playful side as well, as she briefly pretended to be a typical diva while aboard the ISS, but quickly revealed that to be just one of her jokes. She was a profound lover of music, having mourned the loss of centuries of collected compositions ranging from classical works such as Mozart to rock music icons like The Beetles. From the beginning, she was a firm believer in Byakuya's belief in the importance of fun and entertainment as being crucial to the survival of humanity. She revealed to Byakuya that she wanted to unite as many people as she could in happiness with her talents, displaying a passion for the power of music over the human mind and heart. Her conviction in this belief transcended her lifetime hundreds of times over, as her belief in the power of the human spirit inspired her to help Byakuya write The Hundred Tales, which helped her descendants to survive and maintain the flame of civilization. Her faith in humanity paid off, as Byakuya's son Senku would be remembered in legend and eventually come to Ishigami Village to lead humanity out of the Stone World. Plot Village Origins Arc Lillian first appears on the Space Station acting much like a stereotypical diva, complaining about the lack of space on the ship, only to quickly reveal it's merely a prank she and Byakuya set up. Upon witnessing the petrification of Earth's population, she along with Connie and Shamil took an escape pod back to Earth to try and get a better grasp of the situation. However, due to a miscalculation, they end up upside down in the middle of the ocean. The trio are eventually rescued by the remaining astronauts and form a small colony on an uncharted island that would eventually become Ishigami Village. After three years pass, Lillian is seen singing at the wedding of Connie and Shamil, only to run away shortly afterward, confiding in Byakuya how saddened she is that all the wonderful music that humanity has created over countless generations will eventually be lost to time. Yet Byakuya inspires her to remain happy, confident that even if they fail to bring back humanity, Senku will succeed. Connie is eventually stricken with pneumonia, prompting Darya and Yakov to attempt to retrieve antibiotics from the mainland only for them to be lost at sea. Eventually both Connie and later Shamil succumb to pneumonia, leaving Byakuya and Liillian the only ones left to carry on. As more time passes, Lillian finds Byakuya crafting the 100 tales that would enable future generations to survive and sees the message he plans to pass onto Senku. Eventually, Lillian herself likely contracts pneumonia as well and dies. She is buried alongside Connie and Shamil. Communications Arc After Bakuya creates a glass record for Senku, Lillian sings for the record. Gen Asagiri plans to use Lillian's voice from the glass disc in order to fool Tsukasa's army in to believing that civilisation in America has already been built, and that they're coming to save Japan as well. Asagiri's ploy aims to trick Tsukasa's troops into siding with the Kingdom of Science and use them to surround Tsukasa, effectively stopping his campaign. Relationships Byakuya Ishigami From their introduction, it was shown that Lillian and Byakuya were quite friendly with one another, the two even setting up a prank for the other space station inhabitants. Byakuya also helped serve as a means of support for Lillian who, after spending time on the island the group was forced to inhabit, grew disheartened at the prospect that all the music humanity had created would eventually be destroyed. Yet, Byakuya helped her stay positive even as their situation continued to grow more dire. While it's never confirmed, given her strong resemblance to Kohaku, Ruri, and some of the other young women of Ishigami Village, it is implied that she eventually married Byakuya and the villagers are their descended. Connie Lee Connie was a huge fan of Lillian's during her time back on Earth and was rather starstruck when she met her on the International Space Station in 2019. The two became fast friends and comrades in the Stone World, with Lillian singing at her and Shamil's wedding. Lillian helped to raise Connie and Shamil's children after their deaths from pneumonia until her own death. Darya Nikitina Upon the arrival of Shamil, Lillian, and Byakuya on the ISS, Lillian and Darya became friends, having enjoyed mutually teasing Darya's husband, Yakov. Upon returning to Earth, the two remained close as Darya and Yakov settled down and had children of their own. Eventually, Lillian became the caretaker of her and Yakov's children after they were lost at sea and died while attempting to make it to the mainland in search of antibiotics. Yakov Nikitin Yakov had something of a rough start due to Byakuya and Lillian pranking him with her diva-like behavior upon arriving at the ISS. He was a fan of her music back on Earth and professed to having collected every album she had produced. Lillian and Yakov became good friends and Lillian adopted his and Darya's children after they were lost at sea, caring for her close friends' children and teaching them The Hundred Tales along with Byakuya to ensure their descendants' survival. She even performed a song to be immortalized in a record with Yakov playing guitar. Shamil Volkov The two had something of a rocky start due to Shamil's lone wolf attitude and no nonsense demeanor. The two and Connie made it back to Earth only to be rescued by Byakuya. Her belief in Byakuya's belief in fun being critical to humanity's survival eventually broke through to Shamil. She eventually had moments of fun with him by recording a song for their descendants and Senku to find, with Lillian performing vocal, Yakov playing a guitar, and Shamil joining in as their drummer. She eventually sang at his wedding to Connie and was at his deathbed when he died from pneumonia. Astronaut Bio Lillian Astronaut Bio.png|A famous diva whose name is known by the whole world. Her passion in adventuring lead her to reserve a civilian seat on Soyuz. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:American Characters Category:Ishigami Villager Category:Astronauts Category:Pre-Petrification Humans Category:Article Stub Category:Deceased